the last kiss
by whiteyaksha
Summary: once there was a girl named tobitha tsukuyo,and then there's sakata gintoki who really loved her since they met. but toushirou hijikata appeared he really loved her too, gintoki was really jealous about this. who will win her heart? a player and a cheater like hijikata who will treat her like a slave? or a lover and a fighter like gintoki who will protect her? well read it to know!
1. chapter 1:begining

One day, there was a girl named tsukuyo. She really doesn't like boys, she only spends time with girls but sometimes gay people. So, she really doesn't like to hang out with boys

It was the first day of school when she was a freshmen in highschool. She was holding her books till she bumped into a guy named sakata gintoki, so her books fell tsukuyo shouted "BE CAREFULL NEXT TIME YOU JERK" (She really hated boys), gintoki ignored her whining and picked up the books for her, and gave it to her he said "oi don't be mean like that it's your first day in highschool and you are cranky? Come on at least I am nice at you" tsukuyo grabbed her books and ran.

The next day gintoki knew that tsukuyo hated boys so he pretended to be gay, he came to her and said "OMG I so love your shoes and you look soo gorgeous today! Wanna hang out in the canteen?" tsukuyo smiled and said "okay sorry for shouting at you yesterday" she whispered to herself "I think he is okay I'll give him a chance"

So they both became best friends they always hangs out and the more they hang out the more gintoki falls in love with her

3 years passed they are now seniors it was their first day, gintoki was looking around for tsukuyo, when he found her she was holding hands with the class peace officer toushirou hijikata, he was shocked and went to the comfort room, he slammed the door and sat on the toilet until the bell rang.

They were inside the classroom and gintoki came to tsukuyo he said "tsukuyo do you have a boyfriend?" tsukuyo replied "yes when I said that boys are such jerks well toushi isn't one of them after all" gintoki slammed the table and shouted "I'M NOT GAY OKAY! I'M JUST PRETENDING TO BE ONE SO I COULD BE CLOSE TO YOU BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TSUKUYO!" tsukuyo was shocked and speechless gintoki waited for her to respond but it took too long and he left

It was their field trip at night gintoki was about to talk to tsukuyo until he saw hijikata kissing another girl, gintoki took a picture of them then rushed to tsukuyo showing the picture tsukuyo was mad and went to hijikata slapping him hard while shouting "THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER JERK" Then ran, weeks later hijikata was found at a forest injured.

It was prom night and gintoki decided to ask tsukuyo, luckily she said yes when he was picking her up from her house her father said "if you hurt her I will kill you just like her previous boyfriend" gintoki replied "sir I loved her since I met her I will never gonna hurt her" tsukuyo's father smiled and said "you are a good man you can be her boyfriend if you want" gintoki:"okay I promise to protect her with all my heart sir" then tsukuyo came with a beautiful dress and blushing at the same time tsukuyo hugged her father and said "bye daddy" then they went to prom night

While at prom gintoki and tsukuyo danced together, while dancing tsukuyo blushes and gintoki said "hey tsukuyo I-um really love you, can you please be my girlfriend? Tsukuyo blushed harder and replied "o-o-okay since you love me I have something to tell you too" she whispered to gintoki "I love you too" then gintoki leaned into her and kissed her on the lips and they danced gracefully with the song "last kiss" (I don't know why I included taylor swift in there but I don't know any romantic songs so I picked hers sorry haters p.s I named the title of this story from this song :D)

* * *

**sorry if it is short it's because I'm lazy :p and I will announce that otae and sarutobi will be introduced in the next chapter but sarutobi will just be mentioned and otae will have a shout at gintoki,by the way hope you will enjoy it! and chapter 2 will be short either I don't know about chapter 3 maybe it will be longer I guess.. whatever please review your opinions so I can see it XD **


	2. chapter 2: missing

Years later the two of them became college students but sadly they aren't roommates because students with different genders are not allowed, gintoki's roommate is tsukuyo's ex-boyfriend and his enemy toushirou hijikata, but luckily tsukuyo's roommate is her best friend, and love rival sarutobi ayame (sorry I didn't mention her in the first chapter) they didn't see each other every time but at least they are seat mates in class and they are hanging out at weekends.

One day. Gintoki was going to the cafeteria after his daily task #1 (getting rid of his annoying stalker) time for task 2# (daily morning kiss from tsukki) which will make him happy

He came to her dorm and he noticed that she wasn't there, so he decided to go look for her, he was running very fast and bumped into a lot of people, his fast running ends till he bumped into their class vice-president otae shimura she shouted "HEY NO RUNNING AROUND CAMPUS SILVER-HAIRED IDIOT,YOU MAY BE THE BOYFRIEND OF OUR PRESIDENT TSUKUYO BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN BREAK THE RULES" (it was true tsukuyo is the president) gintoki got up and replied with sweat on his forehead and scratching his head "hahaha sorry o-otae b-by the way h-have you s-seen t-ts-tsu-tsukuyo?" (gintoki was afraid of her since childhood) otae was surprised and said "I was gonna ask you that,there was a fight at our classroom and tsukuyo needs to go there to get it settled"gintoki ignored her and continued running fast just to find the love of his life .

meanwhile hijikata was laughing at a tied up tsukuyo shouting (her mouth is covered but it can tell that she is shouting) while tears fell down to her cheeks,hijikata was looking at the spy cameras and it is seen that he is looking at gintoki while holding a remote that looks like a remote-bomb thingy (sorry I don't know the real name :P) he said "that idiot ruined my relationship with you tsukki and he is gonna pay for this" his finger got closer to the button and shouted "HE IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS, WITH ONE PUSH TO THIS BUTTON HIS MICRO CHIP ON HIS WAVY HAIR THAT I IMPLANTED WHEN HE WAS ASLEEP WILL EXPLODE AND..." he then looked at her with an evil smile "AND YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET BACK TO ME RIGHT TSUKKI?" tsukuyo looked back at him with a "why-would-you-do-this" look, hijikata grabbed her chin,removing her mouth-cover and said "you will come back to me right?" tsukuyo shouted "NO! I-I will never date a guy who cheated on me and now wants me back!" hijikata smiled and picked up a glass of a weird colored drink and showed it to her he said "okay then if you won't love me from your own self then I will have to hypnotize you? great idea because I want to get rid of your tsundere side" tsukuyo was in shock and widened her eyes,trying to break free while crying hijikata laughed and said "you can't break free that rope is strong wahahahahaha"tsukuyo shouted "GINTOKIII..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**sorry if it's TOO SHORT it was because I ALREADY said in chapter one, this chapter will be short if you want it to be longer chapter 4 will be a little longer and I will not say the spoiler.**


	3. Chapter 3:wrong love

Gintoki heard her scream and headed straight to the security room (because he heard the scream at the security room)

Meanwhile hijikata was mixing a love potion for tsukuyo to drink he said "tsukki didn't you know? I am so happy today because I will get rid of that silver-haired idiot and you will have no choice but to want me back! waHahahahha!" tsukuyo was still trying to break free and her mouth is covered, when he looked at her he was showing her the love potion and said "it is ready tsukki now time for your medicine" he slowly walked to her while smiling, tsukuyo began to cry and tried harder to break free.

Tobitha danzo (jiraia) was worried because tsukuyo hasn't called lately, he knew that his daughter would always call to say something like "good morning daddy!" or something like "hi Daddy! I miss you so much!" but today she didn't say a thing so he decided to call her, someone answered but not tsukuyo it was her best friend sarutobi she answered

Sarurobi: um hello if you are looking for tobitha tsukuyo, sorry but she is not here and if you want to say something to her I can tell it to her if you want

Jiraia: hi sarutobi where is tsukuyo please don't tell me she is in trouble or something

Sarutobi:oh nice to talk to you again and I don't know where's tsukki, I have been looking for her this morning I didn't even saw her

Jiraia: oh okay if you see her can you tell her to call me I have something to talk to her

Sarutobi:okay bye

Jiraia then sat on his couch and watched T.V while whispering "please be safe my beautiful moon"

Ginroki was pushing the door repeatedly like there was no next time and doesn't care what people are shouting at him because he was all focused on saving tsukuyo while tears began to fall, the students now got tired at yelling at him, knowing that how much they yell at him he will never listen so they left

Hijikata was opening tsukuyo's mouth cover and said "say goodbye to your old life and say goodbye to controlling your own feelings and mind for I will control your whole life and especially say goodbye to that silver-haired idiot because with this drink you will be different and you will love me with all your heart and you will forget .." the drink got close to her mouth and hijikata said "and you will forget SAKATA GINTOKI WAHAHAHAHAHA" HE removed her mouth-cover and leaned the glass of love potion to make her drink it, which she refused but hijikata leaned the glass to make sure that she will drink it, which she did, she drank it with surprise and shock at the same time, her eyes quickly turned into pink and she blushed slightly with a soft smile and cute eyes looking at hijikata she whispered "I love you toshi" then hijikata smiled and kissed her softly on the lips which tsukuyo kissed back in return

Gintoki broke the door and shouted "WHERE'S TSUKUYO?!" he then ran to hijkata who was still kissing tsukuyo and punched him on the jaw then he punched him in the stomach,face and chest repeatedly it was like he wanted to kill him gintoki shouted "ST-STAY AWAY FROM TSUKKI YOU BASTARD" hijikata didn't move and gintoki tried to untie tsukuyo who was shocked of what gintoki did, when she was free gintoki hugged her and said "did that bastard do anything to you? Did he rape you? Did he hurt you?" tsukuyo was really angry and pushed him away and shouted "YOU ARE THE BASTARD WHY DID YOU HURT TOSHI?" Tsukuyo then ran into hijikata and tried to wake him up while crying when hijikata got up tsukuyo hugged him and hijikata looked at gintoki and said "heh there's nothing you can do now idiot I already made her drank love potion you can't make her remember you because she will always think of you as her enemy" gintoki was shocked and punched hijikata again but making sure that he will faint he then carried tsukuyo and ran as fast as he can to his car and quickly went to jiraia's house.

* * *

**so if you all are wondering I picked jiraia as tsukuyo's father, it's because in this fanfiction tsukuyo needs to have a father and if I will create a new character my brain would explode and I can't pick housen because he is just a big NO plus that would make tsukuyo as a _yato_ and I don't want that to happen, by the way if jiraia's real name is tobitha danzo that would make tsukuyo's full name as "tobitha tsukuyo" right? and I will update the next chapter as long as I don't have homework I can update it everyday if I have to. p.s sorry if the grammar is incorrect and I have been using "and" or "meanwhile" too much right? hahaha I am just an idiot and I know it. hope you enjoy it and review for me to see your opinion and you can make requests if you want to :3**


	4. Chapter 4:true love

Gintoki was running while carrying tsukuyo who was punching him softly and shouting with a childish voice "let go of me you bastard give me back to tosshi!", gintoki ignored her and brought inside his car and drove till they reached the tobitha household.

Yet when tsukuyo was about to run to their house, gintoki stopped her and carried her instead, when he rang the door, seita opened it and said " gin-san! Nice to me-" seita was shocked and asked "what happened to big sis tsukuyo? Why is she acting that way?" gintoki replied with a serious face "hijikata has a love potion and he made tsukuyo drink it" seita was surprised and called his step-father.

5 hours later tsukuyo and everyone in the household was asleep except tobitha danzo and sakata gintoki the both of them was at the living room and they started a conversation

Gintoki: sir can you help me defeat that bastard who uses a love potion for your daughter?

Jiraia: *drinks some tea* I will not help you fight him

Gintoki: bu-

Jiraia: BUT I will help you defeat him *pats gintoki's shoulder* because I know you have the power to defeat him son and if you would I can let you marry my daughter

Gintoki: *blushes*thank you sir but I will marry her when I will have an appropriate age for marriage sir

Jiraia: you are a good man, it is hard to find someone like you, someone who would do anything for my daughter and is not afraid of her very strict father who would kill someone who would hurt my beautiful moon

Gintoki: *scratches his head while smiling a awkwardly* hahaha me too sir I will protect her with all my strength *drinks tea* so sir how will I defeat that bastard?

Jiraia: this is going to be a long night

Then morning came and tsukuyo was still asleep and gintoki was sitting on her bed while holding a potion and shaking it, when tsukuyo woke up she saw gintoki she shouted "HEY GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU JERK!", Gintoki ignored her and grabbed rope and tying her to the bed while he was tying her, she said "is this rape? LET GO OF ME YOU JER-" before she could finish her sentence he surprisingly kissed her right on the lips.

Tsukuyo was really shocked and it was like she wanted to move to another country and never come back again.

But with gintoki it was like kissing her for the first time because her lips were different from before it was more soft and sweet than ever he felt that he is kissing the wrong woman, when he pulled away he looked at her face she was really shocked, he then looked at the potion.

He opened it and leaned it to her mouth, she drank it, but then fainted, 15 minutes later she woke up and saw gintoki watching television she got up and said "gi-gintoki what happened yesterday" gintoki looked at her with a surprised face and quickly hugged her while whispering "I love you tsukuyo and I don't want to lose you so please be safe" he hugged her tighter and said "if you won't be safe then I will protect you forever because I love you tsukki"

Tsukuyo was about to smile but she remembered what happened to her yesterday, tsukuyo said "gintoki where is that jerk? Did you kill him? Please tell me that you killed him" gintoki looked at her and said "no but I will I promise I will kill him"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**okay so I broke a promise and it was because it was now thursday and I can't update at friday,saturday and sunday because I am sleeping at my cousins ohuse so I made it really quick.**

**I super promise that the next chapter will be long I RPOMISE**


	5. Chapter 5: new begining

**I don't know where to start _**

**by the way didn't I promise I will make this chapter long? I don't think I will make it REALLY LONG I will just make it like average kind of long**

**So this is chapter 5 and there is going to be a fight between hijikata and gintoki while tsukuyo is shopping with her friends ^_^**

**LOL I skipped the fighting part (but not all of the scenes) it was not the real me to add fighting scenes because this story isn't about action and if you want fighting I can create a new fanfic if you want ^_^ just review it and say if I should add fighting scenes or not **

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

it was 6:00 p.m

Hijikata knew that tsukuyo was free from his love potion.

So he decided to give her a visit.

when he went to her house no one was there, but the lights are on, all of it.

the door was unlocked so he went inside

when he went inside, he heard a familiar voice saying "die hijikata"

hijikata was a little scared

but then tsukuyo came and said "hey toshi how are you? it is nice to meet you here"

hijikata smiled then ran hugging her but when his arms reached her shoulders tsukuyo punched him straight to his face and kicked him in the crotch.

hijikata cried out in pain

while he was holding his crotch, gintoki suddenly appeared with a sword and said "your crotch is only the beginning because I'll make sure your head will be next"

gintoki looked at tsukuyo and said "tsukuyo you can go, I will take care of this bastard,"

otae suddenly appeared and said "tsukuyo it's time for our band practice, we all know you have a lot of problems but we are going to perform at the national stage! so we really need to practice" then sarutobi came behind otae and said "hurry up tsu-ki!"

tsukuyo grabbed her purse and said "okay!"

then they went to their band van and drove to school (it was saturday night)

meanwhile hijikata got up and said "yo-you bastard"

hijikata grabbed a knife from his bag and tried to stab gintoki

gintoki avoided it.

2 hours later tsukuyo can't speak well because she lost her voice because of singing and shouting at her fighting friends too much\

tsukuyo went home and went inside.

she was shocked because of what she is seeing right now

there was blood everywhere on the ceiling,walls,floor even on furniture

and worst she saw gintoki standing there staring at the corpse of toushirou hijikata

tsukuyo gently said "gi-gintoki..."

gintoki looked at her with an angry expression but the angry face had tears in it

he wiped away his tears and smiled

he walked to her and said "tsukuyo we finally did it"

tsukuyo quickly hugged gintoki

she could feel his blood coming out because of his wounds

gintoki hugged her back

tsukuyo looked at him and said "le-let's go to the hospital"

* * *

years later the both of them graduated and had a happy life

gintoki is now a strong samurai while tsukuyo is a well trained ninja

even though they are warriors they still have other hobbies..

tsukuyo is now a guitar player at the most famous band _the diamond perfume_

while gintoki works at yorozuya with two teenagers named kagura and shinpachi they are very famous (I think)

**THE END**

**just kidding**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**so I made it a little long I guess and it is not the end yet~**

**like they say "every end has a new beginning" so the two of them will face a new enemy**

**hijikata is dead now and gintoki was not guilty about that**

**their new enemy is t******i**

**I won't tell you but I will give you hints~**

**next chapter: new beginning**

**so that chapter is about their new life sakata gintoki and sakata tsukuyo got married and had a girl and a boy named Toushi (boy) and Seira (girl)**

**yes, they named the boy after hijikata**

**and they named the girl Seira because I don't have any idea of japanese names and it is because I am a filipino**

**I think I will update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow**

**p.s : hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
